Following the Qun
} |name = Following the Qun |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |image = Following_the_qun.jpg |px=252px |caption = Caption here |start = Viscount Marlowe Dumar |end = Kirkwall Chantry |prereqs = Prerequisites |location = Kirkwall |rewards = Quest rewards |previous = All That Remains |next = Demands of The Qun or To Catch a Thief |appearances = Dragon Age II }} The Viscount, Marlowe Dumar, has something to divulge but he cannot trust anyone but you after the massacre that has happened between The Templar Order (with aid from The Chantry) and the Qunari. Acquisition This new quest will appear after All That Remains is done. Walkthrough Upon examination of your Writing Desk at Hawke Estate in Hightown, you will find that the Viscount has written to you, urging you to meet him as he has an urgent personal matter which he will share with no one but you. Travel to the Viscount's Keep (in Hightown) to meet him. He explains that his son Saemus has decided to convert to the Qun. He fears that that the Qunari are using Saemus to trigger the political crisis that has been brewing ever since they arrived, saying that at best his opponents would accuse him of letting the Qunari influence his office, and that at worst he would lose his son. Travel to the Docks to have a word with the Arishok. While traveling there is a random encounter with a couple of Thugs and Mercenaries. Take the Cowl of the Overseer or the Helm of Enasalin or the Stonehammer Helm, depending on your class from one of the bodies. Continue to the Docks to reach the Qunari compound (note there's a crate hidden next to one of the exits to the Qunari Compound). The Arishok tells you that Saemus has converted of his own volition and his relationship with the Viscount is irrelevant to them. He adds that a letter preceded you to arrange a meeting with Saemus, and he suspects foul play from Petrice. Saemus has been lured to the Kirkwall Chantry at Hightown in the night. You may visit the Viscount and warn him that Saemus is seemingly in danger from the Chantry, but he protests that he cannot be seen to be putting pressure on the Chantry, even though they lean on him. Rather than sending the Guard, he asks you to save Saemus. At the Chantry, after the shocking cutscene, you will face Petrice's brainwashed minions. They aren't very tough, but you may want to focus your fire on the Mob Leader. If you supported Ser Varnell earlier, and you pick the option to help Petrice frame the Qunari for Saemus's murder, a group of Qunari will enter the Chantry saying that they knew the Arishok should not have trusted you; you will have to fight them instead. If you do so, Petrice will not be killed by a Qunari assassin, but Elthina will strip Petrice of her title. This results in . Watch another cutscene, after which you will be sent outside the Chantry. If you had sided with Mother Petrice, she will be waiting for you outside the Chantry. Speaking to her and asking for her support (diplomatic option) results in and . Result The tension between the Qunari and Kirkwall is rising and everyone seems to be frantic and on edge. This will also unlock Demands of the Qun and the optional quest To Catch a Thief. Rewards * 3 , 1000 XP * The History of the Chantry Chapter 3 is only available during this quest. It is located on the podium near to where you start the fight. It is required for the achievement 'Chantry Historian'. You will need to acquire it before the fight ends. It's in plain sight but hard to target. The best way to view it is to pause your game with the radial menu until the eye is visible and repeatedly click on it. Trivia *If your Hawke has humorous personality, go to the Chantry alone, without any companions in the party. After the last cutscene Hawke walks out of the Chantry and delivers a hilarious monologue. Bugs *Under some circumstances (using the diplomatic choices) when you first talk to the Arishok the whole conversation will start over. (Confirmed). *Under some circumstances (using the humorous/sarcastic choices) when you finish talking to the Arishok the whole conversation will start over. Category:Dragon Age II main quests